The specific aims of this project are to determine whether the immune response of Stage II (regional node metastases) and Stage III (distant metastases) melanoma patients to immunization with an allogeneic or autologous melanoma cell vaccine can be specifically enhanced with respect to melanoma- associated antigens by the concomitant administration of various immunomodulators. Host modification will be focused on the augmentation of tumor associated humoral immune responses by the ablation of cellular suppressor functions or the expansion of cellular helper functions. The role of HLA class I and II antigens in modulating the response to melanoma cell vaccine will be investigated. If it can be determined which immunomodulators are most effective in the enhancement of melanoma-specific antitumor responses, they will be used in a Phase III randomized trial to determine whether such agents are effective in prolonging survival and disease-free interval in Stage II and III melanoma patients.